1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly used in telecommunications, and particularly to a cable connector assembly with an improved grounding structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cable connector assembly used for data transmission can often be adversely affected in its function by Electro Magnetic Interference (EMI), which can impede the transmission of information. To protect the cable connector assembly from EMI, a conventional solution is to ground a shielding braid of a cable to a corresponding connector shield. Referring to FIG. 4, a grounding wire 741 of a braid (not labeled) of a cable 74 is soldered to an outer surface of a circular metal strip 731 of a connector shield (not labeled) inside a transparent insulation 72 of a conventional connector 70. However, such a configuration leads to an irregular surface of the strip 731 and a soldering point 71 of the grounding wire 741 is often destroyed during injection molding the insulation 72 thereon. Additionally, the soldering point 71 is not attractive in appearance in the final product.
Hence, an improved cable connector assembly with a grounding structure which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of a conventional cable connector assembly is required.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a cable connector assembly with an improved grounding structure wherein a grounding wire of a cable braid is more reliably connected to a connector shield of the grounding structure.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a cable connector assembly with an improved grounding structure wherein assembly of the cable connector assembly is more convenient.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cable connector assembly with an improved grounding structure which has a more attractive appearance.
To achieve the aforementioned objects, a cable connector assembly comprises a shielded cable set and an electrical connector. The electrical connector includes a dielectric housing retaining a plurality of terminals therein and a shield including an upper shell and a lower shell defining a receiving space therebetween for receiving the dielectric housing therein. The lower shell has a top plate, a bottom plate and side plates each defining a soldering tab thereon. A cable set comprises a plurality of signal wires and a grounding wire connected to a shielding braid which surrounds the signal and grounding wires. The grounding wire is soldered to a soldering tab of the lower shell inside the receiving space and the signal wires are soldered to a corresponding terminal for establishing an electrical connection therebetween.